<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by Tinkerbell2319</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718667">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319'>Tinkerbell2319</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few members of the order of the phoenix play truth or dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*A few members of the order were well into an intense game of truth or dare, and they were all fairly drunk.*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tonks: Okay, Remus. Truth, or dare?</p>
<p>Remus: I suppose I'll go with truth this time around.</p>
<p>Tonks: Are you dating anyone?</p>
<p>Kingsley: Wow, you came up with that question fast. Is that something you've been meaning to ask him?</p>
<p>Tonks: No! Of course not. I mean, we're dealing with professor proper himself here. I figured I'd go with something tame.</p>
<p>Kingsley: If you say so. </p>
<p>Remus: No, I'm not dating anyone. I've only been out with one girl, ever. And it was just one date. </p>
<p>Fleur: Wow, that is both pathetic and more information than you needed to give. </p>
<p>Bill: Kingsley, truth, or dare?</p>
<p>Kingsley: Truth.</p>
<p>Bill: How do you really feel about Mad-Eye Moody?</p>
<p>Kingsley: He's my friend, and he was very good at his job for a long time. He's kind of insane now, though. </p>
<p>Sirius: Fleur's next, right? Okay, truth, or dare?</p>
<p>Fleur: Dare! I'm no sissy. </p>
<p>Sirius: Drink expired milk. </p>
<p>Fleur: That is disgusting.</p>
<p>Sirius: Unless you're too chicken.</p>
<p>Fleur: Give me the milk. </p>
<p>*Fleur took one sip of expired milk and almost puked. *</p>
<p>Kingsley: Tonks, your turn. </p>
<p>Tonks: Dare. </p>
<p>Kingsley: Sit on Remus's lap for the entire next round.  </p>
<p>*Tonks obliged, and they continued going around the circle until it was Remus's turn again. This time, Sirius asked him.*</p>
<p>Sirius: Moony, truth, or dare? </p>
<p>Remus: Dare.</p>
<p>Sirius: Kiss her.</p>
<p>Remus: What?</p>
<p>Sirius: Tonks. Kiss her. </p>
<p>Remus: I'm not going to kiss her. </p>
<p>Kingsley: She's on your lap. </p>
<p>Bill: We made you smell her hair and guess the scent of her shampoo. </p>
<p>Fleur: We even asked you each what your favorite things were about the other. </p>
<p>Tonks: Damnit, Remus! Kiss her already!</p>
<p>Remus: You know you are her, right?</p>
<p>Tonks: I sure hope so!</p>
<p>*She kissed him passionately and everyone made excuses to end the game. It was all a ploy to get Remus and Tonks together.*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>